News Travel Fast
by LeandroGarel
Summary: Mugen, Jin and Fuu receive information about a misterious Samurai who revealed against his master, and set off to meet himShaman King Samurai Champloo crossover
1. Out of Track

**It's been long since I last wrote a fic. Now, review long, cause I like that, and pass it forward. it's a crossover -By the end you'll know between which anime and which anime-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

News Travel Fast

Chapter 1

Out of Track

Mugen was sleeping under a big tree. The sun rays went through the leaves, creating nice images on the ground. Jin meditated, thinking about his crowded past. Fuu spent her time counting the coins they had left, calculating how much would it cost to eat enough as to stay alive fo another week.

A group of merchants passed by, carrying sheeps.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"They say a Shogun that had his lands some miles east from here contracted a Samurai and a Blacksmith".

Mugen verily opened his eyes, and focused on the talk.

"So what? That's quite normal in this lands".

"That's not it… The Samurai revealed against the Shogun, and killed over a thousand guards with just two katanas… After that, he killed the Shogun".

"Holy… He really violated some laws… I wonder why he did it?".

Another guy came from behind, and talked to them.

"I heard it was because…".

The men went away, and the sounds of their sheepheard made Mugen loose focus on the words.

"Hey, Jin… You hear that?".

"Sounds interesting".

"I wanna smash that bitch!".

"Whoa, Mugen! You promised to come with me and find the Sunflower Samurai".

"Aw, come on, little girl! We can have a little off track adventure!".

"Off track! It's miles away from here!".

"How many miles?".

"Well… Uh… Jin, help me out".

"…".

"Kuso… You are considering going over there".

"Put yourself in my position… Not every day you have a chance to find a rival capable of killing a thousand guards, and then be courageous enough to kill his master".

"Samurais…".

"Then we're going!".

Jin stood up, and helped Fuu get up too. Mugen curled, and turned on the floor. After some spins, he stood up.

"Off to kill the Thousand Kills Samurai".

Happier than he had been since he fought Jin for the first time, Mugen walked in front of the group.

-0-

"Hey… Who's that guy in the corner?".

"Dunno… He covered up quite well… I can't see his face".

The owner of the bar walked up to the misterious man. A katana layed by his side. It's handle was red like blood.

"Can I bring you anything, mister?".

"Sake… One bottle… I will be fine with that. Here's the money, and keep the change".

The owner walked away. The other two men looked at him, asking with their looks. The owner rose his shoulders.

A guard entered the bar. He walked up to the owner, and pulled out a scroll.

"I'm looking for a dangerous man. We have been told he is tall, with grey spikey hair, and is in possesion of a very valuable sword".

The owner of the bar looked at the guard.

"There's no one here that matches that description".

The man in the corner hid his sword behind his back.

"And you, men? Have you seen anyone?".

The men looked at the owner, and he made some signals, telling them that he would give them free Sake if they shut up.

"Nope, haven't seen…".

"Not recently… Nor ever".

The guard turned around.

"And you, mister?".

"Hm? A dangerous man with a katana?".

"Yes…".

"It's filled of katanas in this town. I have no real idea of the value of one of those swords".

"Well, if you see anything, tell me".

The guard left in silence.

The owner walked up to the man, carrying a bottle of Sake.

"Thanks, mister".

"It's nothing… You are not a bad man. And you probably had a reason to do what you did".

"Are you not afraid of me?".

"There's worse than you. If you represented a danger for my business, I'd tell the guard immediately".

"It doesn't trouble you that I may be a murder".

"It's nothing. I received news of two guys who started fighting in a bar, and they ended up setting it on fire. The were Ronin. They were arrested, and then a misterious girl helped them escape".

"Was this too long ago?".

"No… This day in age, news travel real fast. They must be some miles away from here".

"Well… I don't have any real interest in them".

The man drank a cupfull of Sake, and then stood up. He hid the katana inside his tunic.

"I need to find my friend".

"Good luck finding peace".

The man saluted respectfully, and went out of the bar. The darkness of the night covered him. He walked quickly and went out to the road. He had to make it there quick.

When he was crossing the bridge that would lead him out of town, an arrow struck the floor next to him.

"There he is! Get him!".

A group of guards surrounded him, and he reached out for his katana.

"You are under arrest!".

"Let me go, unless your desire is to suffer a horrible death".

"Silence, you fool!".

One of the guards stepped to the front, and tried to spear the man. He moved swiftly, and only had his tunic cut. After this, it fell down, revealing grey spiky hair, a white tunic covering a black kimono, and part of a samurai armor. A katana, resting on the left side of his waist, had his right hand prepared to strike whoever came close down.

The guards started attacking him. He moved around, describing circles with his feet. The full moon reflected long shadows on the red bridge. The river flowing underneath them made a steady sound.

The night was illuminated by what seemed to be a lightning on the ground.

The sound of blood touching wood at a great speed, and dripping onto the water, getting washed away, had become a natural sound for the man.

No guards were left alive.

Their blood mixed in one big stain, of which there would be no trace the next day. Once it dried, it would become mixed to the paint of the bridge. Any blood that dripped through the wood of the bridge would get washed away with the slowly flowing water.

With one quick shake, all the blood left on the shining blade of Haru-Same was swipped away.


	2. Girls inside Bars

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

Shaman King (シャーマンキング)

Chapter 2

The people from the town were terrified. Fifteen bodies, and not a bloodstein on the floor. The sword cuts were clear. Even some parts of the bridge were damaged by a blade.

"No clues… It's horrible!".

"Calm down, woman… It's all guards… It was obviously that man who killed his own Shogun".

"The Oni…".

The word spread quickly through the village. The man was known as the Oni. Only a supernatural creature would be able of such destruction without leaving any other trace than deadly wounds on the corpses, and some scratches on the woods of the bridge that had been the battle scenario.

A woman came crawling to the bridge. The multitude moved aside. The doctors of the place were treating the only survivor. The woman was his sister.

"He was… He was deadly… He was swift… He's moves were… Ghostly".

The woman cried loudly. The man ceased to move, and everyone lowered their heads to pray for his soul.

"He may not rest in peace until his death is avenged". An old man said.

"Who would be able to kill an Oni".

The silence was impossible only because of the crying woman.

"Another Oni…".

They carried the body away.

-0-

The town was in mourning. In the graveyard, outside of town, most of the people were assisting to a funeral.

Mugen didn't pay attention to that. Jin and Fuu stopped for a moment, and said a short prayer.

The other end of town had a bridge, that crossed over a river. Mugen looked for the bar, and made Jin and Fuu hurry up to go in.

One of the guys inside started yelling.

"No womans allowed!".

Mugen and Jin both quickly draw out their swords, and smashed the table.

"Respect, mister".

"Appreciation, asshole!".

The man stood up and rushed out.

Fuu blushed, and sat down.

"Well, stray dogs are abundant these days".

"How do you mean, old man?".

"You are more of a dog than a stray, Mugen". Jin said.

"Hehe… It's alright… Last night a man covered in grey clothes was here, and left. Immediately after that, the fight on the bridge took place, and fifteen men were slayed".

"Slayed?".

"What happened can't even be respectfully considered a fight. I saw it".

"What was it like?". Jin asked.

"Yeah, give us details".

"Do you wish to fight him?".

"I wish to kill him".

A woman entered the bar. Her hair was dark, and not very long. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a short kimono. She was beautiful, but her eyes looked as if she had been crying for a long time.

"Do you think you can?". She asked.

"And who the hell are you?".

"I'm the sister of one of the men that was killed. My name is Kinara".

"Are you sad?".

"My brother was killed!!!".

She tried to slap Mugen, but he caught her hand without even looking at her.

"Give me soumen. A lot of soumen". He said.

The woman started crying again.

"I will kill that man".

"Are you an Oni?".

"Onis are my children".

"Is this little girl the mother".

"Screw you, bitch!".

"Fuu, come out with me". Jin stood up and took Fuu outside by her sleeve.

"Leave me, Jin! I'll show her! How do you dare say Mugen and I…".

-0-

Walking through the woods, the sounds of nature took Amidamaru back to the times of peace with Mosuke. Birds flew by, and singed for him.

The mud on his feet was soon dry, but he didn't care. Soon enough, he would stop to have a drink, and then he would clean his feet.

Mud was always bothersome.

-0-

Mugen layed her back on the wall, and stared at the ground. Jin looked at her from behind his glasses.

"You were quite obvious".

"Was I?".

"Yelling at another woman who says you are with him… That says a lot".

"But…".

"Listen… You are young. It's easy for you to be confused. You must be sure that this is what you want".

"Mugen would never look at me".

"Well, he is quite lucky with women, but so am I… You are still young. It all depends on him".

"Do you think he realized in there?".

"He's too stupid. He doesn't know… Or at least he doesn't show he does".

Mugen, inside the bar, ate his Soumen very quickly. The woman sat by his side, without looking at him.

"Give me some more info on this Oni guy".

"He is quite big, and muscular. You are thin, so I guess it may be an advantage. He won't move very quickly".

"You never know… I've learned in the past that size deceives".

"If you kill him, I'll pay you".

"I'm not interested in money, girl".

"You don't understand… I'll "pay" you".

Mugen choked.

-0-

Jin and Mugen went to the bridge, and stood there to analize the scene.

"There are no bloodstains…". Jin said.

"But it still smells of blood…". He ducked, and smelled the floor. Then, he liked it.

"It's definitely blood".

"Ugh…".

"Come here, put you hand on this wood… You can fell the diferent textures of blood". Mugen said.

"He wears sandals… He stepped once here… Here, he dragged his foot… To the right, in a curve angle, and here, too. He drags his feet a lot. He knows how to dodge". Jin said.

"Check this out… The wood here is slightly curved. He stepped real hard here".

"The blood is less abundant on this spot. He stood here for the final blow. He was static. The rest were in motion".

"Now watch these… Here, the bodies fell down heavily. They all did at the same time, or almost. All the staind are similar. He used a technique that stroke them in a circle".

"He used two blades. The stains to the left are pointing their shoulders in the same direction than the ones to the right".

"He's a pro…".

"Does your fancy spinning top this?".

"Maybe… Maybe not… This is great".

Fuu and Kinara looked at them from the river.

"They really know what they're doing".

"They love killing".

"Can they kill an Oni".

"It's one of the things on their To-Do list".

"We got it!". Jin shouted.

The girls went up to the bridge. Mugen told them that the last footprints on the blood belonged to the Oni's sandals, and they went away from the village, and into the woods.

"No footprints here". Mugen called. The road that went through the woods.

"Kinara… Is there any alternate road within the woods?".

"There's… The thief road. It's a tiny passage that crosses the woods. No one uses it because there are thieves in the end. Some of them are experimented ninjas. As long as the townspeople don't bother them, they don't bother us".

"Take us there". Jin said.

Mugen and Kinara went to the front. Fuu was in the middle, staring angrily at Kinara, and Jin was behind her, looking at Fuu's reactions.

"Quiet". He reminded her. "Keep it together".

"As long as they keep it sepparate".

"Silence". Mugen said, stopping suddenly. He stretched his arm and layed his hand on his katana's handle. Jin did the same, and went to the front. Kinara and Fuu stepped back.

"Blood". Mugen said.

"Lot's of blood".

They ran, and the girls followed them.

They reached a clearing in the woods. A big cliff casted a shadow on a house, and many men were laying, wounded and dead, on the ground. Big stains of blood ruined the site. A river passed under the cliff, and several more bodies layed there.

Stains of blood everywhere. Even in the stone walls of the cliff.

"He's gone… And he knows what he's doing". Jin said.

-0-

Amidamaru looked behind. There were footprints because of the mud of the river.

"Traveling is tiresome... I hope Mosuke is already there".

The people he had just killed hadn't represented any problem. Some of them were skilled ninjas. He had proven himself worthy of using Haru-Same as his blade. He was thankful for the privilege this represented.

"I must reach my destination... I won't be in peace until I meet Mosuke again...".

The river had been left behind. The mud left some footprints, but he could get clean in the next town. He expected there would not be any more interruptions. He had been leaving survivors to pass on the news of his skills.

And the news traveled fast then.


	3. No Redemption

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

Shaman King (シャーマンキング)

Chapter 3

No Redemption

"He is an Oni…".

"There seems to be no limit to what he can do…".

"Fuck! I wanna fight this asshole soon!".

The group followed the river until they found the road again. They walked, still amazed of the destruction called by this Oni.

"I'm hungry…". Fuu complained.

"Eat you hair. There's plenty of it". Mugen said.

"I should eat yours. It's fluffy, so I'll get filled up sooner!".

"Don't start". Jin yawned.

"Do they do this often?".

"Every passing second is wasted unless they are fighting".

-0-

The wind whistled through the sunflowers. It was a big field. He crossed it through, and enjoyed eating some of the seeds he was able to get ahold of.

"Wind, wind, you are generous making music for me…".

The wind suddenly shifted it's direction.

"Bad news… The news that travel faster".

The Oni kept walking, with Haru-Same hidden within the folds of his tunic.

After he left the field, he went into the forest again. He had to cross the mountains and then he would reach his destination.

The side of the mountain would soon loose sunlight. The sunflowers seemed to be staring at him.

"Hm… I wonder what sunflowers smell like? I'll never have a chance like the one I just let pass by to find out…".

He could see a lake, enjoying the last shining of that day.

-0-

"Let's camp by the shore".

"Who called you the leader, Homo?".

"Don't call me that, monkey".

"Don't call me that, Homo!".

"You are really offensive".

"Screw you! Come, girls, I'm gonna camp by the shore".

Fuu hesitated for a moment. Once Kinara followed Mugen, she made up her mind immediately.

"Kids…".

Jin followed them. The only way to catch any fishes was him. Mugen was to rude, and the fishes simply escaped.

By midnight, they had already set up a fire. Fuu had found an empty glass bottle by the shore. Mugen kept throwing flat stones to the water, watching them bounce on the surface. Fuu imitated him, and soon they were all doing it.

Jin had obtained the record, with fourteen bounces.

"The fire will go off soon… Jin, come with me. Let's catch fireflies". Kinara said, grabbing the bottle. Jin, quite bored of Mugen's insults, decided to go with her.

Fuu was very nervous.

-0-

Starting up the fire was easy. Someone might see it, but they wouldn't worry.

"Fire… Breed me, feed me, leave me in the morning, and I will call you again when I need you…".

A wild animal fled after hearing the Oni talking.

-0-

"Mugen…".

"Hm…". The stone hopped five times.

"I have been wondering…".

The stone hopped seven times.

"What will you do after we find the Sunflower Samurai?".

"…Wander… Looking for stronger and stronger enemies".

"Have you ever been in love?".

The stone sank without hopping.

"I doubt it was love… I'm not that kind of guy…".

"How do you mean?".

"I'm not rational… Feelings and emotions rule over me… And the emotions I feel the most are anger and lust".

"You are quite deep".

The stone hopped twice.

"Well, I guess it's the lack of sleep".

Fuu came closer to Mugen, and held his left arm. He threw another stone with the right one.

The stone hopped twelve times.

"Is there anything?". Fuu asked.

"There is something…". Mugen answered.

The stone hopped fifteen times.

Their lips drew closer and closer, as Mugen had to crouch a little to reach Fuu's height.

It was about to happen.

-0-

"There's another one".

Jin moved silently, and trapped the firefly within his hands.

"You can be silent". Kinara said, smiling.

Jin took the bottle, and stuck the firefly inside. There were thirteen inside already.

"How did your brother's death strike you?".

Kinara lowered her head.

"You are quite straight forward".

"No reason to slow things down… no reason to lie…". Jin answered looking at the moon.

Kinara went close to him.

"Look at her…".

She rose her head, and admired the white shining.

"Few women are like that. Pure, clear, with imperfections they dare to accept… Those imperfections make them perfect…".

"I'm imperfect". Kinara said.

She pulled Jin's shoulder, and made him crouch a little, in order to reach his lips.

"Wait…".

Jin felt he was stepping on a footprint. He ducked, and used the firefly filled bottle to have a better look. It was the same footprint there was on the bridge.

He heard a splash.

Jin reacted instinctively, and drew his katana. He ran through the woods, and reached the shore ready to face anything he had to.

Fuu was apologizing without stop to Mugen, who insulted the river and the water loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Mugen!".

"What happened?".

"I… Tripped…".

Kinara arrived, and started laughing.

"Shut up!".

After that, they had some sleep.

-0-

The last flames were about to die. The Oni left. He was about to reach his destination. He was going to wait for that person as long as he had to. Even if he died waiting.

-0-

The next morning, Jin and Mugen woke up first.

The drank some water, and talked, while the sat down on a couple of rocks.

"Mugen".

"That's my name, Homo".

"… Listen… I don't believe you just tripped. You might be wild, but you are the person with more balance I have ever met. How did you fall to the river?".

"Well…".

"She kissed you?".

Mugen looked at the sky.

"She kissed you… Right?".

"Well, maybe… Maybe not…".

"She did".

"No".

"She didn't?".

"No".

"Damn you".

"It's payback time. I'll kill you before you can find out".

"If the Oni doesn't o it first… I found footprints in the forest".

"Did you find anything else?".

"You mean…?".

"A massive pair of boobs".

"…That is for you to ponder".

"Good morning!".

Fuu and Kinara walked up to them, and they went into the forest again, to look for the footprint. They followed them uphill once they found them.

"Look… Smoke… He camped here".

"It's still warm… He was here yesterday". Jin said.

"Let's hurry". Mugen said.

Fuu followed him. Jin noticed that she blushed. Mugen covered his face from them. He looked uncomfortable.

-0-

After praying, a monk came close to him.

"What do you seek?".

"I seek for happiness and tranquility".

"Why? Didn't you have them before?".

"I had them… But they were going to be taken away, so I fought for them. By doing that same thing, I lost them. It won't be hard to get them back now".

"Ah, you seek redemption".

"Do you think I will reach it?".

"Well… You seem guilty of a great crime. You will not go away with it so easily. The balance of things will let you have what you did repayed to you. What's your name?".

"Amidamaru".

"Amidamaru, there's no redemption for you. At least, not for free".

"Bless you".

"Bless you too".


	4. Face Planter

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

Shaman King (シャーマンキング)

Chapter 4

Face Planter

Running away wasn't going to work any more.

He sat down by that stone, on top of the hill. A small tree was by his side. It would surely grow up to be a big tree.

"Earth… Once I'm gone, take care of me, and help me take care of him".

He sat down, and medtitated, until Mosuke arrived.

-0-

"Hey, old man. Have you seen a big guy with a katana recently?".

The man pointed at a hill, where one lonesome shade waited.

Mugen and Jin ran. Fuu tried to catch up, and Kinara went after her.

"You! Hey! Wake up!".

Mugen drew his katana, and attacked the Oni. He rolled to a side, and stood up. Jin came next, and tried to pierce his chest, but he moved away, describing a circle with his feet.

"Go away before you end up dead". He said with a deadly serious voice.

"We have been following you for the past days. We demand a battle with you". Jin said.

"You will be better off without looking at me".

"This is a battle we oughta have, man!".

"If that's what you want, and what I have to do to get you out of my way, the I have no choice".

Jin attacked again. He wielded his katana swiftly, but the Oni was as good with his own body. He dodged all the attacks, and grabbed Jin's arm. He sent him away flying, and then attacked Mugen with a punch.

Mugen ducked, and started spinning. He hopped, and tried hitting the Oni from above.

He was gone.

Mugen felt a muddy kick by the side of his face.

"Leave".

"That was nothing. Withdraw your sword, and prove to us you are a worthy adversary". Jin demanded.

"What are your names?".

"I'm Jin".

"I'm Mugen".

"My name is Amidamaru".

-0-

Mugen and Jin attacked at the same time. Amidamaru ducked, and then punched them both in the stomach at the same time. They fell on their knees, and stood up again.

Mugen attacked Amidamaru, and stroke his right shoulder. His armor covered him, so he took Mugen's katana, and then kicked him. After this, he tried to cut Jin's neck, but he rolled to the left, and using his katana, tried to cut Amidamaru's feet.

He moved backwards, and left Mugen's katana.

Mugen and Jin stood up, and were ready to attack from each one of Amidamaru's sides.

"Will you force it out of me?". He asked.

"Bring it on, as hard as you can!". Mugen shouted.

Amidamaru grabbed the katanas he had at both sides of his waist.

Jin and Mugen stepped forward and attacked.

"The Buddha".

-0-

Mugen received a great wound on his chest. Lots of blood came out. Jin had his left shoulder cut. They fell to the ground. Amidamaru had gone past them, and was facing Fuu and Kinara.

"I decided to inflict flesh wounds on them. Cure them and take them away". He said.

He turned around, and both of his enemies had stood up.

He felt the cold of steel going through his back. Someone had put a knife through his flesh.

Mugen and Jin attacked again, and he verily had time to strike back.

He covered himseld with his regular katana, and put Haru-Same through Kinara's heart.


	5. Rest in Peace

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

Shaman King (シャーマンキング)

Chapter 5

Rest in Peace

Kinara kneeled. Haru-Same slided out of her body slowly, and the blood spilled the grass. Mugen and Jin stared at Amidamaru's wounded back. He turned his head to them, and then ducked.

Swiftly, he rolled between them, and inflicted two big wounds on their ribs. They fell to the ground, beaten. Fuu went close to Mugen and Jin, and tried to make them react.

Amidamaru walked clumsily towards the little tree.

Mugen stood up, wounded as he was, and reached out to grab his "trump card", the little knife hidden in his sword's cover.

He ran, and Amidamaru reacted to his attack.

He reached for the knife on his back, and took it out. He covered himself with it, and stroke Mugen. Mugen stroke him with his own katana at the same time.

Haru-Same broke.

-0-

Amidamaru used the half of Haru-Same to make a wound on Mugen's arm, and he dropped his katana. After this, he also used the knife to cut Mugen's wrist.

He kneeled, and fainted.

Amidamaru sat down in front of his enemies, tired, and bleeding.

"Oh, my God…". Fuu said, terrified.

"Here".

Amidamaru tossed the knife.

The silence was only interrupted by Jin's loud breathing.

"… The reason…". Amidamaru said.

"What?". Fuu, still scared, was surprised by the samurai.

"The reason why I did this…".

"What was it? Why did you kill so many people?".

"… My friend…".

Jin felt his senses returned when he heard this.

"We spent our youth together, and I had to protect the group of orphans we belonged to… He used his father's knife to create this katana, and gave it to me, in sign of friendship. The shogun wanted not only to keep the katana to himself, but for me to kill my friend, so there was no other katana like this ever again… I reacted to this, and that's why I became a murderer. My friend made me promise to wait here, and that's what I will do… Even if I die… I will wait".

"Why did you offend your master, and loose everything you had?". Jin asked.

"I gave up on many good things, to keep the one and only that was really important… Wouldn't you do the same for him?".

Mugen's fainted body was observed carefully.

-0-

Fuu and Jin carried Mugen away. Kinara's body remained there. They crossed the valley, and went back to the road.

Mugen woke up confused, and sad, because he hadn't killed the samurai.

The group walked steadily, returning to their tracks.

"Don't you think that might have been the sunflower samurai?". Mugen asked.

"He was too young". Fuu said.

"Hey, you two… I have a question".

Fuu and Mugen looked back at Jin.

"Were you kissing the other night?".

They both turned their heads around, and walked faster.

Jin followed them. Some day, he would find out.

-0-

Amidamaru waited until his body gave up on his soul. After that, he remained still on the spot.

He saw groups of men burying Kinara and himself right where they had been found. Kinara's soul didn't last long on earth. Her brother found her, and they passed on to the next world.

Haru-Same was taken away to the town, where a shrine was built for it, telling the legend of the Oni.

Mosuke never found his friend, and died waiting for him.

-0-

"Trust me, Manta. This way, he will become my Guardian Spirit".

"I still think stealing this sword is wrong".

Shaman King (シャーマンキング)

Samurai Champloo (サムライチャンプル)

* * *

_**News Travel Fast: **Written by Leandro Funes_

**I hope you enjoyed this fic. Amidamaru's tale wasn't complete enough to me, and I thought that it would be a good closure.**

**As you have realized, I'm a Fuugen fan. Yeah, so what?**

**Tell your friends about this fic.**

**And if you are planning on reading my other fics, do it in order. That's why I numbered them.**

**Begin with Other Side of the Door, and then enjoy it.**

**Leandro.**

**PS: Big long reviews, please.**


End file.
